final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Erin Ulmer
Erin Ulmer was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3. She was skeptical and sarcastic. She was a school goth and the girlfriend of Ian McKinley. She was one of the students aboard Devil's Flight who was removed due to the scuffle between Lewis Romero, Kevin Fischer, and Ian. Erin lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania. She was intelligent, and sarcastic. She had a relationship with Ian, since they had similar personalities. She celebrated at the amusement park along with Ian for their senior field trip. Both Erin and Ian call each other by pet names during the movie as well. Ian calls her "Pip" and Erin calls him "Zip". Both of them work the same job, at the Build It hardware store. Erin was the fifth survivor of Devil's Flight to die. Final Destination 3 She and Ian were attending their senior carnival with their high school and decided to ride on the Devil's Flight roller coaster. After a premonition was seen by Wendy Christensen, Wendy panicked and caused a fight between Kevin Fischer and Lewis Romero. In the squabble, Lewis accidentally slapped Erin in the face, so Ian joined the fight as well. Erin tried to stop Ian, so she and the other students were taken outside by the park security, while flipping off Lewis. The rollercoaster subsequently crashed just like in Wendy's premonition. Later, she and Ian were signing yearbooks at their school, and they watched Wendy being drenched in the rain. Ian and Erin laughed a little as Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin attempted to be polite & invite Wendy with them to the tanning salon. She attended the two's funerals after they were incinerated in tanning beds, along with Ian. Erin tries to quiet down Ian when he disagreed with the minister's speech. When he was forced to leave by Kevin and Lewis, Erin followed him. Death As Erin was working with Ian in a hardware store, Build It, Wendy and Kevin visited them during their shifts after Lewis died. They tried to convince both of them that Death was after them, but both Ian and Erin thought they were crazy and mocked them. Due to a chain reaction caused by a falling box and chain, a forklift switched on unbeknown to the group. As they talked in an open area, the forklift silently began to drive down the store, and impaled a large shelf with its forks. A hammer fell off the shelf and hit the controls, causing the forklift to raise the shelf. It slowly began to rise into the air, still unknown to the group, and began to press against a set of ladders. After much force, the ladders snapped. After Wendy alerted Ian, Kevin and Erin to the planks, they began to fall. Ian was meant to be impaled by them, but Wendy pushed him out of the way just before they did. Soon after, all of the other items on the shelf fell down onto Kevin and Ian as Erin shrieks, who was out of the way. No one was hurt. Seconds afterward, a wooden board landed on top of the end of a plank and sent it flying through the bag of sawdust, which sprays into Erin's eyes. She shrieks as she promptly falls backwards against a nail gun that Ian had left on a set of boxes. It instantly activated, discharging 5 nails into her head, rapidly as the nails comes through her face, eye and arm as blood pours from the holes. Ian, Wendy and Kevin watch with horror. Ian is completely devastated by her girlfriend's injury. Erin moans as blood comes out from her mouth and her wounds. Seconds after Erin dies, Ian was infuriated by his girlfriend's death, screaming while glaring at Wendy. Alternate Death When Ian is about to shoot the pigeons, a question asks whether he should fire a kill shot or warning shot. By choosing kill shot, the movie continues as normal. But by choosing warning shot, Ian misses the pigeons, and they fly away. Ian laughs and says, "You can run, babies, but you can't hide. Not from daddy. 'Cause now he's pissed off, man." Later, after Wendy saves Ian from being impaled by plywood, the plywood does not pop the sandbag. Instead, the pigeons that weren't shot fly up in Erin's face, causing her to stumble onto the nailgun, and her head gets shot by the nails, the same as normal. After Ian screams, it shows Ian and Erin's picture flutter onto the floor, and one of the pigeons pecks it.